Spirit of The Cryomancer
by Jacc Krowe
Summary: Sub Zero has seen the hells that men create. From the cyber initiative, to his own apprentice's betrayal. He shows a resilience that can only come from true purpose, yet he is troubled by the truth of his own. What in this world is truly worth dying for?
1. Spirits

Sub Zero touched the icy sheet that covered Frosts body, he had forgiven her for her betrayal, for it was his own fault. He was unable to teach her humility, and had brought her into battle much too soon. She was a powerful, and promising warrior, but she was hostile to anyone she perceived as greater than her.

Sub Zero had taken her as an apprentice, when he had witnessed firsthand her cryomancy ability, much like his own. He had trained her, and helped her channel her freezing power, she was a confident, and fast learner, modeling her powers from Sub Zero's, going so far as to form her own weapons out of conjured ice, daggers, a mimic of Sub Zero's light Katana.

But she was arrogant, and hostile, she argued with her sifu about what she would learn, how often she would practice. Sub Zero would have her out, often practising breathing for hours, before letting her channel her freezing abilities, then for less than an hour, spar. She would grow tired of this, and often practice her cryomancy abilities in lieu of her breathing. This disturbed Sub Zero, and when Raiden gathered earthrealm's forces, he saw this as a chance to help her earn insight, and enlightenment through actual battle. It was his fault she died.

Sub Zero turned his attention away from her body to the walls, they were marked with images of what looked like men. They stood tall, and very strong, their skin was a pale white, and they often had frost covered limbs. The images were etched on the walls and coloured on the floor with sand, preserved through a window of ice. Sub Zero felt all to sure, he had come from these. There were carved images of them firing balls of energy from their hands, that would freeze their enemies upon contact, he contemplated his own ability, he was easily able to flash freeze some on contact, but from afar they would slow, before being encased in a breakable sheet of ice, while the dragon medallion far enhanced his power, he was far from the ability of his ancestors.

Sub Zero walked along the narrow path, sand images under every step. To an altar, on it laid the body of a true, deceased cryomancer, he resembled Sub Zero a lot, though he was far older, his white beard extending to his stomach. His eyes were a pearly white, and his skin was a near blinding white. He wore armour that stuck out to Sub Zero; it had a large hood, and a metallic mask much like Sub Zero's Lin Kuei robes. A vest of black scales that appeared to be made of an enchanted ceramic, were worn under a robe, with an icy blue sash, holding a disc, he looked at the metal disc, it was a tombstone.

His name was Kuai Liang, the same name Sub Zero had been given, before he had donned the codename Tundra, and left the clan, assuming his brother's name, Sub Zero. The dead warrior held high prestige, falling to natural aging, he was thousands of years old. His last wish was to have his armour bestowed upon a worthy warrior. Sub Zero reached out to touch his body, as he did, and explosion erupted from his chest, blinding light surrounded Sub Zero as his soul lept from his dormant heart, and appeared before Sub Zero.

"You come to the tomb of the Cryomancers, why?"

"I seek a burial ground, for my fallen apprentice."

"You seek to desecrate this ground?"

"I believe her, and I to be a descendant of your own kind."

The spirit looked at Sub Zero, eyeing him from top, to bottom.

"A descendant, yes, but blood muddied, by mortals."

"I am a mortal, born with my power over ice and cold."

"You are an honest heart, a true warrior. I am proud to bear ancestry over one so humble."

"I seek only to do what must be done, for the safety of my fellow mortals."

"We were a people much like those you seek to save. We were greedy and sought power to precede any. We were foolish, and that allowed Shao Kahn to annihilate, us in the genocide that took place shortly after the Dragon King's death. You seek to save them, even though they have gone far beyond salvation?"

"They are not yet lost. They possess great capacity for compassion, and more for love. Their war blinds them, but through trials and hardships, they can become enlightened. I do not believe them to be a peaceful people, but if I lose them, I have nothing worth fighting for, nothing worth dying for."

"You are a soul beyond the purity of your own people, I would trust my soul to none other, take my armour, let my spirit rest, and may the Elder Gods watch over you, my son.

In a flash the ethereal spirit was gone, the armour sat at the foot of the altar, the loose hood, and metal mask sitting neatly in front of the breastplate, and vest, completed with the sash, to hold his medallion. Sub Zero was bothered by those last words, "my son," he said under his breath. "He touched the body once more, but the spirit didn't appear. Sub Zero looked at the armour, he began to remove his own robes, till he was ready to put on the folded pants, they were baggy, and seemed like any other pair of martial arts pants, the dragon that ran down their legs, was rather ironic, considering the powers of their owners. After this was on, he grabbed the blue belt, and put it on over his pants, tying it in a neat knot. He then put on the black coat, a simple coat that buttoned at the side, the fabric felt soft, and soothing, yet it felt like it would stand to the strongest shearing force, he grabbed the vest of plates, and quickly slid it on, they were light, and had an almost obsolete effect on his movement. He grabbed the last spaulder, meant to be worn on his left shoulder, a dragon's head, sat proudly atop his left arm, held fast with a blue strap. He proceeded to put on the blue robes, and sash, that sat on the icy floor. They were light, and he felt a sense of heritage wearing them. The Cryomancers would live through him now. He turned to the hood and mask, he grabbed the hood first, it slid over his head, covering his neck long hair, and he grabbed the mask, it was a symbol, of honour, and humility, but just as much it was a symbol of power. He put it on; its icy blue metal covered his face, and replaced his Lin Kuei mask. Sub Zero was no longer a Lin Kuei assassin, Sub Zero was a Cryomancer warrior.


	2. Barbaric

Sub Zero looked back at the tomb one last time. Maybe the spirit was right, what could he possibly be hoping to achieve through all this. Throughout his life fighting had only brought more loss, and nothing ever came out of it. Shao Kahn had returned time and time again. When he was defeated Shinnok rose, when Shinnok was returned to the Neatherealm Quan Chi escaped, and joined up with Shang Tsung. Maybe his struggles really were in vain, because they won. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Sonya, Johnny, and Jax were all dead. There was no possibility of Raiden facing them both. Not with their army.

Sub Zero curled his fist, and he was frightened to notice skin had turned the pale color of the cryomancer's, it was a pale, icy, blue but it was much more human, if it could be called that. He quickly conjured up a plane of ice serving as a mirror. His refracted face showed signs of reversed aging. The Dragon Medallion had made him physically older, yet he had been altered by whatever he found in the tomb, perhaps the armor, however it had not returned his youth. He was strikingly, handsome, in an inhuman way like the denizens of Edenia. What struck out most upon his face was his scar. It had turned a deep, ocean like, blue. Sub Zero formed a small dagger and pricked his finger, a small drip of blue fell to the ground shattering upon impact. He had been altered so much, in so little time, how far would it go. Sub Zero began to look at the cut; he ran his finger over it, as an icy sheet was starting to take form over his hand. It felt so natural, the blue skin, curving and bending as his arm did, but a silent weapon. Sharp, ice made, claws sprouted from his hands easily molding into the ice on his arms, he then retracted them only to form an even larger katana almost instantly. He swung it at an imaginary opponent.

"You wanted the cryomancer to live through you, that's more a reality than you think," he said to himself. He was more embracing the powers he had received, and for a second he thought how much more effective he would've been, if he had them before. Maybe Kung Lao, Sonya, Jax, Johnny, or Kitana, he could've helped them. He curled his fists at the thought, and continued on.

Sub Zero walked onwards, for hours before constant moans came to ear, distant roars, and a dark forest, The Living Forest. Sub Zero looked at the forest, tortured faces were etched into every tree, their black eyes fixed on Sub Zero, their mouths opening up to swallow him whole, they saw him, in their hellish eyes. They saw him as a soul to be devoured and turned into one like them. Each tree was a wraith, they feasted on life any they could. They would hold one body, for as long as they could, while the hellish roots would seek out other prey, they preyed on the weak. Sub Zero was not weak.

Sub Zero walked through the forest, each tree screamed and roared at him, they would not let another soul pass them up, yet as he did they screamed an even louder scream of agony at their loss, their collaborative calls making an endless chant. For a second they grew quiet, long enough for Sub Zero to hear the barbaric shouts and pounding of footsteps that replaced them. Sub Zero looked back, fear, and suspicion rising, but there was more than enough evidence of danger. Dust clouds followed an entire band of tarkatan's, a horde large enough to decimate a village. Sub Zero knew how this would end if he chose to fight. They were far, if he ran now he could escape Maybe, they would track him far but they were dumb savages, they could be thrown off at any pace. Sub Zero broke into a run, though the tangled roots that lined the ground wanted to stop him, they grabbed at his legs, hissing as they tripped, and lashed at him, he would not stop for them. Beads of sweat appeared on Sub Zero's forehead, and they multiplied till they were freezing at his mouth, Sub Zero knew he was not going fast enough; the tarkatans were an entire band, a horde not unlike the ones that had taken his friends. Their feet thundered as they ran, the froth dripping from their mouths. It was not enough, Sub Zero tripped, and the horde was upon him. They surrounded him, and they taunted him, snarling viciously, as they extended their blades, they were all around him.

Sub Zero looked in every direction, and saw only more of them. They surrounded him, and there was no escape. Sub Zero breathed a heavy sigh. These were his last moments, and his very last deed would be to make sure that these monsters could return to Baraka with a tale to tell.

An icy mist began curling off of his arms, and inside of it, Sub Zero's blade was taking shape. In front of Sub Zero, stood a single tarkatan daring to step forward from the circle, he began taunting him. His blades were extended and he began gnashing his teeth at him. Finally, he struck. His severed arm flew from his body before it could come close to Sub Zero, and what remained of him was cleaved in two. The band was unprepared for the Sub Zero's assault. He ripped them apart. Sub Zero was a cold storm of vengeance that cut the attacking tarkatans down. His blade severed heads, his hands froze them solid, and his feet crushed their skulls into an unrecognizable pulp. These barbarians killed his friends, and they were going to pay. Sub Zero was a reaper; he formed a clawed hand and stabbed it into the back of an unlucky tarkatan taking a firm grasp of his spinal cord. In one solid movement, he wrenched the spine from the body, and held it to the sky. The tarkatan's look of terror would be burned into the minds of any tarkatan who survived. Sub Zero turned and flailed the head into another oncoming tarkatan. He watched as the band was stained red by their dead, yet their numbers seemingly undented. He began thinking of the cryomancers, and suddenly an enormous feat of strength washed over him. The same icy white mist began curling off of his arms involuntarily. Sub Zero struck another tarkatan who froze solid and shattered.

Sub Zero was untouchable, and the tarkatans, despite their numbers were afraid. They were bloody and beaten to all hell. Those who were alive were covered with the entrails of their comrades. For once the Living Forest, or at least a part of it, stood sated. For once, the tarkatan horde was afraid, and against everything the tarkatans were notorious for, they ran. Faster than they had chased Sub Zero they fled from him. Yet they were not to escape his wrath.

Sub Zero smashed his fists into the ground. Everything around Sub Zero was impaled; tarkatan bodies were strewn about the massive spikes that rose from the ground. The blue ice quickly became stained red as the tarkatans were skewered and ripped apart to be put on gruesome display. Those who ran first were the only ones to escape this fate. They looked back only to see what became of the horde.

Sub Zero had single-handedly decimated them all.

**Okay, I've decided I will be rewriting every chapter to fix some of the story holes as well as general grammar and spell checking and things of the sort. It shouldn't take too long, especially knowing that I'll be fixing what's been bugging me about this story. Anyway I will get to working right away, and once again sorry for the delay. Also, much thanks to Vampire-Wraith Fanart Central for the amazing cover. Go check out his work, he is really talented and stuff. **


	3. Blind

**This is the second rewritten chapter. I will be overhauling them in the order I wrote them. I also will not be slacking until they are all done and I can finish up my latest chapters.  
><strong>

Sub Zero kept walking; he paid no mind to his previous feat. Inside, he knew that was something he would've never been able to do before. It was the armor; it was what gave him to power to do that. He could hear it talking to him. It was the armor of the cryomancers; of course it would be more than just armor. He didn't spare a glance at the dismembered tarkatans. They deserved it.

Sub Zero's head was disturbed. He had no knowledge of the power his armor possessed yet he still attacked the horde. He didn't care about his impending death. What was so worth dying for then, that wasn't now? Maybe it was the inevitability of his death that made it so bearable.

Sub Zero's thoughts were interrupted as he heard something through the trees.

"My masters have grown tired of your meddling," he heard. There was no response, yet the sound of screeching metal told of an attack. As Sub Zero peeked through some thick branches, he could see two figures fighting. They circled and slashed at each other, each parrying the others blows, and none seemed to best the other. One of them, was clad in black and red clothing, he wielded a large katana with blinding precision, yet what fascinated Sub Zero about this man, was the blindfold he wore over his eyes. It had no effect upon his ability. He fought as if it wasn't there.

The other man was clad in a dark overcoat, with a red insignia on its back. He had short, messy black hair and fought with two hookswords, and a strange elastic cord that shot out from under his wrist and propelled him around his opponent.

They were both worn out, and stood opposite to each other. The blindfolded man held his katana in a traditional warrior's way, while the coated man seemed to hold his hookswords almost leisurely. The coated man struck first, he swung his blades simultaneously, yet they were both met by the large katana, which proceeded to strike at him the opposite way. He parried and then attacked again, this time he swung his swords one after the other. The blindfolded man quickly blocked them both, but not before he donned a large cut on his thigh. He was unfazed by the wound and quickly countered with a flurry of cuts from his blade, leaving the coated man with a single, large slash across his chest. He reeled backwards before being caught in a blue glow that seemed to come from the blind man's hands. He was raised in the air and then slammed to the ground. It looked for a second that he would not survive. Once again the blue glow appeared around him but instead of slamming him it picked him up and launched him in the direction opposite the blindfolded man. The elastic cord's stretch was audible, and when the blue glow faded, he was launched, feet first, towards the blindfolded man. He kicked him to the ground, and stood over him before slamming both hookswords into his chest. The blades cut deep into his flesh before he pulled them out. The coated man stood over him, and spat on his body before walking away.

Sub Zero watched the man walk away, and waited until he was far out of sight, before rushing to the downed warrior. From his neck, dangled two silver tags. One of them had his name, date of birth, and blood type all on it, and the other was blank, save for four letters. OWIA.

"Outworld Investigation Agency," Sub Zero whispered, remembering Sonya and Jax.

Sub Zero looked at the warrior's blindfold. He had been wondering why he wore it, although it didn't seem extremely odd when compared to some of the bizarre situations he had seen, it was interesting nonetheless. Sub Zero lifted the blindfold, and was shocked to see the man's eyes were grey and dead, even more so than Sub Zero's own after he had been altered by the cryomancers. From what he could tell, this man was blind. Yet he fought with such skill, there was no way he couldn't see his opponent. Of course he could see them, just not with his eyes. Sub Zero looked down to his wounds. There were two large cuts, and a number of smaller ones all along him. They would require immediate attention, and tools which he did not have. Maybe it would be better to leave him. To let him die, if he would try to heal him, it would no doubt be an excruciating process for him. The alternative was more merciful. Sub Zero looked to the dying man with pity, if he let him die. He would be nothing more than another failure to his life. He began applying a cold pressure to his wounds, trying to stop him from bleeding so that he could observe the damage.

The blind warrior awoke shivering; his whole body felt as if he was lying naked inside a coffin of ice. He looked around to notice a man clad in blue leaning over him.

"Kenshi? That is your name right? Kenshi?"

He could barely manage to nod.

"Kenshi, I need to ask you not to panic, or move. Many of your ribs are broken, and you've lost a lot of blood. I need to know if you can stand."

Kenshi's mouth barely managed to spit out, "cold." Yet almost immediately the air became warmer, and bearable. Yet Kenshi was also made aware of a stabbing pain all throughout his chest. He realized what the man had just said.

"S-Sento. My sword." He groaned. It took a moment before the blade's hilt appeared in his hand, when it did it began to pulse blue. The aura washed over the blade and into his body, wrapping itself around the wounds. Kenshi turned to his side, and found he was still in pain, yet it was much number, like his wounds were healing, rather than killing him slower.

Sub Zero looked down at Kenshi, who was still only semi-conscious, "Can you stand?"

Kenshi barely managed to nod. Words stood at the edge of his mouth, but Sub Zero could not make them out.

"Kenshi, you need to speak up."

The words were audible and pained. "Why are you helping me?"

Sub Zero stopped for a moment. "Because you are part of the OWIA. Sonya and Jax were my friends. They are dead now."

Kenshi collapsed into unconsciousness before he could react. Sub Zero looked down to him wondering what he would think. How well did he know them, maybe their deaths would be harder on him. He couldn't tell for sure, it had only been recently he regained contact with the OWIA.

Kenshi awoke the next day, he looked around to notice that the blue robed man was still watching over him. He sat on a nearby log, sleeping, in what looked like a bed of ice.

Sub Zero awoke to find Kenshi awake and staring at him through his blindfold.

"You are awake," he stated dryly.

"Yes…. I am. Might I ask who you are, and what happened to me."

"You were struck by the man you were fighting. He knocked you onto the ground and plunged his blades into you. I did what I could, and it almost looked like you wouldn't make it. Apparently your sword didn't like that too much."

"Sento? Sento saved me?"

"Whatever power your sword possesses it is what saved you. But you are far from well," Sub Zero stated.

"You still didn't answer my first question," Kenshi shot back.

"Very well, my name is Sub Zero of the Lin Kuei. I was a friend of Sonya and Jax, this is why I helped you."

"They're dead." He muttered, remembering what Sub Zero had said before he fell unconscious.

"Yes, they are, but we are not and we must make it back to Earthrealm if we are to stay that way."

Kenshi propped himself up and groaned in pain at the effort.

"You will help me make it there," asked Kenshi.

"Yes, I will."

"Even in my wounded state, when waiting for me puts your own life at risk?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"Then, Sub Zero, it seems I am in your debt," he held out his hand, motioning for Sub Zero to help him up. Sub Zero took it and helped him to his feet, Kenshi let out a scream of pain as Sub Zero pulled one arm over his shoulder, like carrying a wounded soldier.

Baraka stood enraged before the tarkatan captain.

"You had hundreds of soldiers, and you were beat by one man?!"

"Please general, he was like a blizzard, he ripped us apart, we couldn't touch him. The rest couldn't even run? He made… something, it destroyed us, it was like spikes rising from the ground, rending any who were near."

"Yet you survived. Tell me how this came about."

The tarkatan was on his knees, there was nothing he could say.

"I...I… I ran…" The tarkatan said nothing more as his head was removed from its body by Baraka.

"Kill the other survivors, then finish what they could not."

The armored man said nothing as he walked away to carry out his task.

"Hotaru!" He turned to face the man.

"Do not fail this task, for you would be failing the Dragon King himself, and he has punishments far greater than death. I cannot guarantee he will be as generous as I."

With that, Hotaru set out.


	4. Order

**Please cut down on the paring review questions, yes there will be, no slash, BS fan pairing crap here, canon pairing. Guess, Kitana? No, Mileena? Hell NO! Sareena, yes the only one that makes any sense, whatsoever. On an entirely other note, thank you for the, (actual) reviews, again I will try to update this frequently, but no promises. **

The horde separated them, and Frost called out to Sub Zero, he was fighting for his own life, but she would need help soon. Sub Zero looked across the flood of flesh, to see his friends all overwhelmed. Frost was the first to go down. She took an entire blade into the gut, through her whole stomach. Sub Zero in a fit of rage rushed to her, ripping through the tarkatan ranks, he needed to get her to safety, yet that would mean leaving his friends. As he held her body, each of his friends faces began to turn dark, as the hordes disappeared, they turned to Sub Zero, their cold dead eyes were on him, and their deaths were his fault. As their bodies slumped to the ground, his own apprentices hand reached out to Sub Zero, it clawed at his medallion, and then let out a piercing scream, as her flesh turned to ice.

Sub Zero woke and took a long, heavy sigh. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead and laid back down. He looked over to Kenshi, he was sound asleep, or so it looked.

"You alright, Sub Zero?"

Sub Zero took a moment before answering.

"Yea, yea I'm fine."

"You want to get moving? I'm not going to get any sleep this night."

Sub Zero nodded quietly, and then got up. He held out his hand to help Kenshi, who was still recovering from his wounds. He grunted, but was able to stand.

"You're sure you're alright?"

"No, let's get going."

Kenshi walked with Sub Zero, they were searching for a portal, back to Earthrealm. They each came through a different one, Kenshi through the one made by the Special Forces, and Sub Zero, the one provided by Raiden. Sub Zero thought that the only one left would be the one made for the Deadly Alliance's invasion, but Kenshi's declaration of Shang Tsung, dead, ruled out that possibility. Now, they were wanderlessly searching for something, their best bet now, would be Raiden's, but they had no clue where.

Sub Zero began toying with his powers, making small ice birds, fish, and after an hour or so he began getting bored. A large sculpture began sprouting from his arm. Its form took careful shape, as the ice shifted, and grew, until upon Sub Zero's arm sat a magnificent Dragon, the size of a hawk, it's wings spread long, and it's tail wrapped around his forearm. From his mouth spewed an, ice made, fountain of flames. Sub Zero smiled at the display, his first in days.

"Kenshi, look!" He said happily.

Kenshi turned to Sub Zero, then frowned.

"You know I can't physically see what you're pointing at right? In any case you should be focusing a little more."

"Sorry about that, I forgot. What do you mean focusing?"

"We're being followed."

Sub Zero's face turned serious, and his sculpture crumbled as he rushed to Kenshi.

"How do you know? We have been followed since we went to sleep, that's why I was awake, he was watching, and waiting. He is quiet though, he will not attack soon, we must keep moving, put ourselves into a position for him. He is immaculate and he will not falter."

"How can you know this much about him?"

"The energies that surround a person, they, reflect him."

"So you can read these energies?"

"Sento, brought more than just basic senses."

"Then what is told about me."

Kenshi paused for a few moments.

"Sub Zero, your energies are deceiving, as are your words. You speak confident, and collected, yet inside you question your own ability. Your energies are shrouded with power that hides emotion. You are cold, stern, and silent, yet you care for each and every man, woman, and child. You fight, you fought your closest friends, you fought your family, and you fought against the conquerors, but why you fight, you are not certain. You are a good man, Sub Zero, however we must keep moving. He will attack soon."

Sub Zero enshi walked for several more hours before the dark clad emerged from thick bushes. He faced Sub Zero, and spoke.

"Sub Zero of the Lin Kuei clan of assassin's! I, Hotaru of Seido, the Realm of Order, come to bring you in front of the dragon king for judgment."

Hotaru stared at both warriors, his flags waved high above him. Sub Zero began forming a claw in his left hand, and a small pick of ice was already in his right. Kenshi was the first to move, he drew his sword, and in one fluid motion was upon the order cleric, his blade cut upwards, but the cleric was already prepared. He placed a single firm, hand on Kenshi, and the blind warrior was sent flying, just passed Sub Zero, whose blade had grew to a katana, his Kori Blade. Sub Zero stabbed the ground where Hotaru stood, but he was already gone. Sub Zero was prepared for that too. Hotaru froze in place, the ice solidifying his form, but it was only for a short moment, as the ice melted, and Hotaru stood, unscathed. Kenshi stood behind him, delivering two long strikes, that sent, insect like, armor pieces flying. Hotaru kicked Kenshi backed, and the warrior screamed as his bones began to rupture. Sub Zero threw another sphere of energy that impacted the order cleric, and his form stood. The ice was breaking, but Sub Zero was already upon him, his head came first, encased in solid ice that shook Hotaru to the bone. Hotaru's body would've been sent flying but it was met with a spike that tor through his armor, the bleeding Hotaru had one last chance. As Sub Zero grabbed Hotaru by the collar of his armor, a blinding light spewed forth from his eyes, Sub Zero clutched his head as his vision slowly returned, but it was rendered almost obsolete, as another blind fountain of lava spewed forth from Hotaru. Sub Zero was completely blind. Hotaru placed two firm hands on Sub Zero's head, and his hands began to burn, with the fury of a thousand suns. But he had forgotten one detail, one that would prove fatal, his last mistake.

A blade suddenly cut through the cleric's armor, as two halves of his body separated, and slumped to the ground. Kenshi rushed to Sub Zero, who was on the ground, still clutching his eyes. Kenshi propped him up, and took his blindfold off, wrapping it around Sub Zero's eyes. Clutching his side, he held himself and Sub Zero up, as they continued to Raiden's portal.

Kenshi traveled with Sub Zero for many more hours, before his senses began to return, his hearing was first, scarred by the heat of Hotaru's hands. By sunrise he could see. Kenshi, and Sub Zero traveled for days, they slept in the day, and traveled at night. Drawing the eye of the Dragon King with every move, but they had already eliminated his enforcer, and his tarkatan armies wouldn't stop one of these two. They were at the portal in days.

Sub Zero was, most of all surprised it was still open, however unstable it was. He looked to Kenshi, and asked him.

"Kenshi, what will you do when you get back?"

"I don't know, Shang Tsung dead, OWIA, dead. I guess I'll just, I don't know."

"I guess after the thing with Hotaru, I would assume we're even?"

Kenshi smiled at Sub Zero before answering.

"Thank you, but the debt I owe to you can not be repayed."

"So then, that's two unrepayable debts," Sub Zero smiled, though his mask hid it.

"Would you like to seek asylum in the temple of the Lin Kuei?" Sub Zero asked.

"No, I think I would benefit from being more, spread."

"Then let us go."

Sub Zero went through first, his whole form disappearing in a flash of light, and Kenshi followed.

Sub Zero landed in a flurry of white fluff around him. Home, he thought, as he looked to the Lin Kuei temple, he was lucky, unstable portals took many lives. Kenshi was nowhere to be found. He would be okay, he thought to himself.

He looked towards the Lin Kuei temple, but it wasn't right. Smoke spewed from it, a signal, for the grandmaster.


	5. Rest

**Okay, I'm really sorry for slacking off, and this chapter isn't great either, I'll have to rewrite it sometime. Anyway, I was really just writing this to get through it. I hope to have Sareena come in next chapter. Remember, reviews are the only thing keeping this going, so please leave one!**

Sub Zero stormed through the sea of snow, his lungs were straining for air yet the smoke signals burned higher than ever. He did not falter as he neared the temple, yet with each step it seemed farther, and farther away. Until, finally, he collapsed, his lungs seizing up, and straining to take a, life saving, breath. Sub Zero collapsed, his body falling limp, miles from the temple. He laid there for minutes that seemed like hours, before he could move again. He couldn't make it there, not within the hour.

Sub Zero felt helpless, like he had failed again, not only himself, but his clan. He propped himself up, and looked to the temple, as his body turned to ice, and shattered. He was moving through the earth, through the ice, and cold. Sub Zero was, literally a blizzard that moved to the temple of the Lin Kuei, faster than any legs could take him. The cold storm moved over the temple, and it began to center itself. The air began to swirl around a single space, as an icy sculpture began to take shape. The fully formed ice statue shattered from within, revealing Sub Zero, standing tall as ever, he flexed out his hands, more than happy to feel human, but his mind was immediately switched, as he saw.

The Lin Kuei were scattered among the grounds, bloodied, and broken. There were many of them, slaughtered like pigs, with slashes on their torso's, and missing heads, to a broken neck. It was a massacre. Sub Zero was filled with a burning rage, as he thought to himself, what could've done this. He ran into the main hall, ramming the doors open, but he couldn't be prepared for what lay ahead.

The ninja was fighting three Lin Kuei, around her were at least a dozen more, dead, and dying. Warriors, women, apprentices, it didn't matter to her. She wore the familiar Lin Kuei robes, and her hair was forever encased in spikes, of ice.

Frost, Sub Zero looked at her, she was alive, and she was insane. His body was filled with an unimaginable rage, as he remembered all the feelings of guilt, over her death, and all of the nightmares, he should have left her to die.

"FROST!" He screamed, his shouts echoing through the halls of the Lin Kuei. Frost was snapped out of her delirium, and turned to face Sub Zero; she was somewhat surprised at her, former, grandmaster's appearance. He was tall, less bulky than before, and pale blue. His face was obscured by a metallic blue mask. And his armor was concealed under a shirt, adorned with an icy blue sash that held the Dragon Medallion, her prize. She drew her blade and rushed to Sub Zero, but there was no force that could stop him. His body collided into Frost's, his head smashing into hers, making an audible crack. Frost was sent flying, into two small picks of ice, held by Sub Zero. He looked into the eyes of his former student. Fear filled her, as she looked back into his. They were completely white, devoid of any life, and emotion, but rage. Like a spectre's. Sub Zero threw his apprentice, into the wall of ice he had made, as she made an attempt to get up, Sub Zero's hand lifted her, off her feet, and held her to the wall. She struggled to break free, and threw her dagger into Sub Zero's arm. It had no effect, and Sub Zero tightened his grip. Frost's hands shot to her throat, all resistance stopping, trying to force out a single breath.

"Give me one reason, to let you live!"

"Sub, Zero…. We're… the… same." Frost struggled for each word.

Sub Zero threw Frost onto the ground, as she got up, wheezing, she was met with a blade. Sub Zero had cut her, once, with his Ice-made Katana. Blood leaked from the massive cut across her whole chest, life slowly fading from her eyes. She fell back, as Sub Zero said.

"We are nothing alike!"

Sub Zero stood over Frost's body, as he looked in her eyes; he saw fear, as the truth of death finally dawned on her. She would die vain, with nothing, as nothing.

"You chose your own path," he said, without any regret, guilt, or sympathy. Frost was dead.

The ice collapsed around Sub Zero, and the Lin Kuei were greeted with a relieving sight, and a horrifying one. Sub Zero stood over the body of his dead apprentice, and all around, the walls, and floor, were the bodies of the Lin Kuei.

Sub Zero watched the pyre, of Kai, he was a young one, yet he was so willing to give his life for the Lin Kuei. Forty men, twelve women, and a child. Men, and women, stood around him, grieving their brother's, husbands, sisters and wives. They all looked to the Grandmaster, some with resent, others with sadness. Yet they all looked to him and Sub Zero felt it. Each and every one of them lost something.

Sub Zero turned to the body of Frost, her dead eyes had frozen with the fear, yet she was laid, just like the other Lin Kuei, arms folded, and robes on. Sub Zero ripped the Lin Kuei symbol off her, and dragged her body across the courtyard, to her pyre. She was a traitor, she didn't deserve this. The other Lin Kuei took her, and laid her down, like the others, and the flames started.

Sub Zero turned and began walking back to the temple, there was nothing left. He had failed the clan.

"I need to speak to Sub Zero!" Rattled an old voice, coming from the gates.

The guard was refusing him, yet Sub Zero was, momentarily, intrigued. He gave the guard a small hand gesture, and he let the old man in. He was old, his white beard touched the ground, and his face was engraved with lines. His robes were like an old man's, more of a hermit than any.

"Sub Zero, of the Lin Kuei," he addressed Sub Zero," I come for your aid, in deterring a threat to Earthrealm, and all realms!"

**Yea, I will try to release the next chapter soon, but I came back from Seattle, (To Canada,) then I have school. I do feel bad though, so expect chapters out of guilt trips! Oh, and as for Frost/Hotaru dying, they really didn't have any further point in the story, Frost just goes missing til Armageddon, and Hotaru, well he's Hotaru. One last thing, Sub Zero can teleport, we've all seen it, in MK, DCU, and MK9 Intro, so... yeah. **


	6. Defenders

**Wow! Been a while eh? MK Canon is a hard thing to keep up, especially around this area. Either way sorry for the wait, and here is the next chapter. **

Sub Zero stood tall among the, self proclaimed, Defenders of Earthrealm. He felt a very strange sense of loss, as he saw the faces that were missing. Those who were totally entrusted by Raiden, who was now, too, missing. He remembered the first time he was called upon by Raiden. He, and Smoke, both. Only one of them, came out alive. He remembered what had happened to Smoke, all of it, embedded in stone on his head.

*flashback*

"Smoke, you don't have to do this!"

The white cyborg said nothing, but many beeps, and buzzes, emitted from his cybernetic body. In a flash, the two other cyborgs were upon him. Cyrax was the first to attack. His buzz saw sprouting from his wrist, as he leapt into the air, bringing it down to rip the earth, where Sub Zero had just stood. Sub Zero stood up, only to face Sektor, two sparks at his wrists, he knew what this meant. A wall of ice formed, separating Sub Zero from Sektor's flames, they became more viscious, melting the ice, faster than it could form. he rushed towards Sektor, the ice his only protection, and as the ice dissipated he tackled Sektor, the flames abruptly stopping. Sub Zero pulled up his fist, but it was caught, before it could be released into Sektor's head, by Smoke. A heavy metal hand collided with Sub Zero's mask, shattering it, and impacting Sub Zero, like being hit with a block of lead.

Sub Zero stood up, still recoiling from his hit. Looking at his three assassin's, he realized, that they would kill him, he had been gone too long, he had fought too hard, they would not bring him back to be turned. Sub Zero thought to himself, that he would not die without bringing the Lin Kuei with him. He rushed into the closest one, Cyrax, and the sudden impact brought him to the ground, Sektor reacted slowly to the sudden attack. He brought up his wrists, just in time to watch ice cloud his vision, and stop his body. Smoke was the last one to be taken by the attack, but Sub Zero still couldn't bear the thought of killing his former friend. Smoke did not hesitate. A flurry of white mist radiated from his body, as Sub Zero was overcome by his former friend. He screamed out to him.

"Smoke, I know you're there, please!"

Sub Zero's cry was met with another blow to the jaw. As he fell down he tried once more.

"You can stop this, you never wanted to be with the Lin Kuei!"

Cyrax, and Sektor joined Smoke at his side, and Sub Zero looked up at them all. He looked down before muttering.

"I am sorry Smoke, it was my fault you were caught, we should have left sooner, my friend."

With two more immobilizing blasts of ice, he froze Cyrax, and Sektor, becoming blocks of ice, rather than frozen statues. He leapt to Smoke, bringing him to the ground, before placing his hand, on Smoke's wrist, and concentrating all of his power, to freezing the cybernetic module, and shattering it.

Smoke was suddenly still, looking back at Sub Zero, he finally saw, his friend, Sub Zero stood up, and Smoke remembered everything. He got up too, and looked to his friend. Words were not spoken, as the two remaining cyborgs shattered the blocks of ice that held them.

"Tundra run!" Smoke shouted to his friend.

"No! I'm not going to leave you again!"

Smoke didn't respond, instead a mist began forming around Sub Zero, a slow one, as his body, began to dematerialize. he screamed out to Smoke, as he rushed to escape the mist that would transport him away, but the image of his friend, saving his life, at the cost of his own, would forever be with him.

Sub Zero was snapped back to the present, by the opening of the tent's flaps. Shujinko walked through, and was rather surprised to find it full of those he had recruited on his journeys.

"Shujinko," Sub zero started, "Everyone's here, we need to know what you want us to do."

"Patience, Sub Zero, there is one more we must wait for."

"Who, who else need be here? Shujinko, who else could we possibly need?"

"The Champion of the Elder Gods!"

"But Liu Kang is de..."

He was interrupted, once more, by the another entering the tent. One he had not seen, in years, but an echo of his past. He turned to face Scorpion, the hellish wraith staring him in the eye.

"Sub Zero!" Scorpion hissed, flames were already gathering around him, and his hand slowly drifted to his sword.

Scorpion attacked first, his blade cut through the air easily, Sub Zero ducked, and launched himself into Scorpion's body, harshly colliding, sending them both outwards. Sub Zero quickly jumped off Scorpion, as flames engulfed his body. The wraith, still recovering, threw a familiar spear at the cold warrior, which hit him, above his right shoulder, cutting through his shirt, and lodging itself between his armor, and skin. Scorpion gave a sharp tug, ripping the blade from his foe, and releasing it again, like an avenging missile. It barely scraped Sub zero, as he turned, and slid towards Scorpion, just as the blade came sailing back. Sub Zero conjured the familiar blade, and fashioned his hands into the same claws. Sub zero was faster, bringing the blade down on Scorpion, impaling him, and digging his hands into the neck, ready to rip his head from it's body. Scorpion was just as prepared, as his blade snapped to his hand, it was at Sub Zero's neck, ready to, in one motion, end Sub Zero's life.

"Both of you stop!"

Sub Zero looked to Shujinko, and then to Scorpion. Their were locked, both were ready to kill eachother.

"We are all allied by a common enemy, whatever quarrel you two have, must be put aside."

Sub Zero's grip began to ease, and the blade he had drove into Scorpion was disappearing. He was right. Scorpion's spear retreated back into a small sheath, under his wrist.

"Now that we are all here, and alive!" Shujinko shot a glance to the two rivals. "We can begin."

The next two hours were spent in simple discussion. Scorpion, and Sub Zero made no efforts to cooperate, and none to hide their hatred for eachother. However, there were no more disputes, at least not to the point of the one just prior. Silence eventually fell between the two, as the discussion faded to a white noise. Sub Zero began his thoughts again, all those who were gone, they seemed to be replaced. As if a new generation of earthrealm defenders had sprouted, and the old ones were forever gone.

Sub Zero forced himself to suppress the thoughts, and focus on the current task. That's one thing he had always remembered from his training as a Lin Kuei assassin. You never mourn the dead.

"Sub Zero! I will need your assistance at the palace, once the Kamidogu are gone!" Shujinko's voice directed at him came as a slight shock, but Sub Zero replied.

"I will be there."

Sub Zero stood silently, forcing himself to forget his friends, as he had done when he lost his brother, when he had lost Smoke, and as he would do in the coming battle.

**Okay, I promise Sareena, next chapter! One more thing, I've never been a fan of Sub Zero, and Scorpion just putting everything aside and working together. Which isn't to say they should hate each other forever, just, well you'll see in the next chapter, and Sareena, she'll be there too.**


	7. Demon

The red sands of The Wasteland coughed up blood with each step Sub Zero took. As he would hate to admit, Sub Zero was in one of the more forgiving parts of Outworld. He had been on his way to The Dragon King's palace, as instructed, but he found that sleep deprivation was beginning to take it's toll. He eyed The Wastelands again. As far as could be told it was all the same. Purple skies overlooked a gruesome scene. The Blood Sea lined rows, and rows of bodies who had been executed without mercy.

Sub Zero fell back, into a pile of bodies. If he fell asleep here, perhaps he could be mistaken for just another body. Sub Zero knew the thought to be a mistake, no one wouldn't recognize him, but his state left him in no position to keep moving, or to care. His head slumped, as if invisible strings had been detached. Red liquids seeped into his armor, as the bodies were disturbed, and sleep took hold of Sub Zero.

"Sub Zero?" a small voice peeped through his unconscious state. Sub Zero did not respond, his mind did not register what had been said. Then, there it was again.

"Sub Zero," louder, making him react, as he burst from his sleep.

Sub Zero jumped to his feet, and summoned his two weapons. Yet the one who faced him seemed more confused than anything. it was a woman, no, a girl. Young, or at least it seemed. Her hair was pitch black, coming down, right above the small of her back, with only a streak of white at the front. She had ghostly white skin, which contrasted with her black lips, and attire. She was wearing a vest, with two sheaths, to hold a small scythe kind of weapon, that stoped right before her waist, and barely concealed her breasts. Long boots covered her legs to the knee, wear a red cloth hung on the left side of a sash. Her hands were outstretched, cover in fingerless gloves, that merged into a wrist bracers. All over her, were the colours red, and black.

"Sub Zero?"her small voice peeped again.

"Who are you?" Sub zero commanded.

"It's me... Sareena."

The name struck Sub zero, somewhere he had heard that name.

"You don't... remember?"

"Who are you?" Sub Zero said, once more. Slower, with the authority of a spirit.

"Sareena!" She said, suddenly small, and scared.

Then it clicked, Bi Han! He had mentioned someone named Sareena. When he got back, his last moments with his brother, a time before their rivalry, when he was still a Lin Kuei pawn. But this one, how could it be the same Sareena, she was killed.

"You know me. How!" Sub Zero's voice was now menacing.

"We met, in The Netherealm! When Quan Chi..." her voice trailed off, so small, and tiny.

This was her, but how.

"Sareena was killed!"

"I'm not, I'm alive, please I'm, it's me."

Something inside Sub Zero screamed out to him, that this was her.

"Sareena," Sub Zero sympathized, "that man, you met in The Netherealm," Sub Zero paused for a sec, to suppress his feelings once more, "he was my brother. He is dead."

Sareena was taken back by this, her face melted into a look of sadness.

"Oh."

"Sareena, how are you alive, he told me you were killed."

Sareena gave a slight, half hearted chuckle before answering.

"Well, he told you of Shinnok's blast?" Sub Zero nodded, then Sareena caught herself, "it never killed me, he was defeated, the amulet taken, and me? I was just left there." A guilt took hold of Sareena, that she had lied, but what could she have done? Who knows how he would react, if he knew she was a demon.

Sub Zero felt a sympathy for Sareena, that he had not felt for anyone, ever. It wasn't because she knew his brother, it was because, like him, she was alone.

"Sareena!"

Sareena looked up.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't, really know." she said, her voice like honey.

"Would you consider taking asylum in the Temple of the Lin Kuei?"

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Then you will travel with me. As there is something I must take care of."

"Okay." her voice trailed off again, as she looked off into the distant waters of the Sea of Blood. As she cradled herself, and wind blew her hair back, Sub Zero's final thought before he slipped into a similar unconsciousness. How he had been seeing her as the girl who helped his brother, many years ago. Not as a girl in her own right.

She was beautiful.

**Okay Okay, no Scorpion in this chapter, try two or three chapters down. I'll need to expand on these guys a little bit more. Just had to get her in here. Also if no one caught the hints, a few echos are going to show up for Sub Zero. Siblings have alot to catch up on.**


	8. Night

**Okay so alot has happened to delay this, I've been without a compooter for the last month, and before that we were in the middle of a move, so I haven't had time. But regardless here's the next chapter!**

Sub Zero stepped through the thick, gnalred bushes of The Living Forest. The events of last night were a complete blur, but he had salvaged the important parts.

You're brother, what was he like?"

Sub Zero was caught off guard by the question, their trek through the living forest had brought nothing but silence, save the roars of the tormented trees, yet the sudden blurt brought him to question her thoughts, and he took a moment before answering.

"I have, mixed feelings about him."

"Was he a bad person?"

Sub Zero was deep in thought, reliving memories of his days with the Lin Kuei.

"Morally, yes. He didn't care who he killed, or why. To this day, I wonder why he didn't kill you."

Sareena didn't respond for a while, she hadn't cared to respond on the information, but she hadn't known Bi Han, and thus was barely affected by his death. Yet she had been holding onto a different image of him for so long.

"What about you," she asked, half heartedly.

"There's not much to know," Sub Zero was, more or less, avoiding the question. He was never fond of speaking about himself.

"That's not good enough," Sareena persisted.

"Well then what do you want to know?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"I owe a debt to you, for my brother. You saved him, even though it doesn't count for much now." Sub Zero's voice was monotone, and devoid of any emotion.

Sareena found this answer hurtful, not because it materialized her, but because it was false. She could sense there was more to it, yet his motive were shrouded, and his brother was the perfect disguise.

"You two shared a name?" Sareena asked the rather simple question that had been bothering her.

"Well, before we were taken in, well more like abducted by the Lin Kuei, we had names. He was Bi Han, and I was Kuai Liang. We were different people then. When we became Lin Kuei, fourteen I believe, we were given a name, and our old self was considered dead. I was Tundra, and he was Sub Zero. Finally, when Bi Han was killed, I took his name, and left the Lin Kuei, as he had planned to do, I figured it'd be the best way to honor him." The pain of reliving these memories had been banging on a door in Sub Zero's mind, but he refused to let them take hold of him, and continued his ruse.

The endless night of Outworld seemed even darker now, it was as if a black veil had been pulled over an already black sky. Normally the faint silhouette of the trees could be made out, and a path could be assumed, but here, and now, Sub Zero found it hard to see what was literally right in front of him. They began to struggle against the vines and roots of the trees which would attempt to pry themselves from the ground to attack their prey. None of them were ever succesful. But even against the benign force of the trees they both found their strength waining, and their senses faltering.

For a moment, Sub Zero thought he heard a root come out of the ground behind him, it was as if the leaves, and dead flora of the ground had been suddenly disturbed, by a harsher force than Sareena's steps. As quick as he had thought it, the same thought disappeared. He needed to get out of the Living Forest, if one was left immobile for too long, the Trees will find their way to the victim's body. They'd be doomed to become another tormented tree.

He continued to move forward, paying no mind to the trees, or the sound he may have heard, all he needed now was to get out of the Living Forest.

Against his better judgement he stopped and turned to Sareena, but she wasn't there. No one was, not even the faint outline of her ghost-white skin.

It occured to him, the sound he had heard, her body, muffled by the bushes. "No," he said to himself as the realization hit him.

From nowhere Sub Zero gained a second wind, and bolted from his spot.

"Sareena!" Sub Zero yelled, not expecting an answer.

He couldn't make out where he could've been when he heard her drop, but it wasn't long ago, and thus he couldn't imagine the trees already wrapping their roots along her. Although, they had been gaining strength too. If they did they would drain her of energy, and then feed on her corpse. This thought terrified Sub Zero, she didn't deserve it.

"SAREENA!" He screamed once more. Only a small sound was heard, a kind of grunt among the suddenly silent trees, she was trying, but she cold barely do more than exhale, but this was enough for Sub Zero. He took off in her direction, only a long gone acoustic leading him, she was dying, he could feel it. He stopped for a moment, only a split moment, there she was. tangled in the mess of roots that slowly dragged her in.

In a flash a blade of ice was in Sub Zero's hand. He began savagely hacking at the roots, few were retreating as they were severed from her body, but there seemed to be more and more every second. It was as if the trees had been given the same wind Sub Zero had, but Sub Zero was visciously content to save Sareena, he owed it to his brother, and to Smoke, to Cyrax, Frost, and Raiden's forces. These were the lives he hadn't saved, he would refuse to let another go, one life.

He ripped her away from the greedy trees, bringing her from the ground by her arms, he threw her over his shoulder and ran. Out of nowhere the roots became a violent force from hell. An entire vine as lashed across Sub Zero, stinging him, but barely hindring him. The rest of them attacked him, wrapping themselves around his ankles, and arms, trying their hardest to keep him in. Sub Zero focused his energy from an unkown source, the roots froze around him like stone, the trees crying out in a unison symphony of agony. Sub Zero was gone before any could try and hold him, he bolted away from them cradling Sareena who was barely holding on to her life. He ripped through thick brush that would've held him for hours only moments before. The trees dwindled in strength until he came to an abrupt end to the forest.

As quickly as his second wind had come, it was gone. Sareena was completely unconscious, but alive, and this was enough for Kuai Liang.

**Okay so this was never mentioned in canon, but I figured it'd provide quite a bit of room for personal developement in Sub Zero. I have plans from here, don't worry, I'll have another chapter or two up by next year. Please remember to leave a review, as this story thrives on your support, (actually more my guilt) but it still helps to read.**


	9. Mask

**I should have said this a LONG time ago, but constructive criticism only please. ****Thanks!** **Otherwise thank you for the reviews, they are sure helping me feel guilty for neglecting the story. (EDIT Chapter rewritten)  
><strong>

Sareena was lying still, on top of the unconscious Sub Zero. She had been conscious since he had found her tangled amongst the roots, and now she was simply waiting til she had the strength to get up. Every image flashed through her head over and over again, Sub Zero's panicked shouts, how he had so viciously attacked the roots that held her, it was as if a switch had been flipped, and he would've gone to hell and back to save her, but why? She felt a tad bit ignorant in asking the question, but she forced herself to believe the facade. She was a debt to his brother, nothing more.

She laid there, on top of Sub Zero, until she had the strength to get up. She was slow in doing so, whatever had attacked her strength in the forest was not without lasting effects, yet as she thought that she looked to the unconscious Sub Zero, imagining what he must be feeling. Now, her weakness didn't seem like a big deal. She put her arms out and pushed against the ground, and almost collapsed under the difficulty of simply getting up. She managed to stand up, but only for a second, before falling back. At least now she wouldn't have to explain why she didn't care to get off him when he woke up...if he woke up.

Sareena hit herself for that last thought. He was going to wake up, he had to. He wouldn't just die right here, after that, and without ever giving Sareena answers. She watched him intently. He didn't move, and the rising and falling of his chest was absent. Sareena stretched out her hand to lay it over his chest, she could feel a faint, and very weak heartbeat. It's strength didn't wane but it was weak nonetheless.

She looked at his face, or at least what she could see of it, the mask he wore had been an annoyance for some time, it's metallic blue hid his every emotion, and masked his face. Curiosity filled her as she looked at it. She leaned over his body, and pulled down his hood so she could get to the straps that held his mask. As his hood came down Sareena was shocked to find his hair quite long, reaching to his shoulders under the armor, and wildly unkempt, the hood had done quite well to hide this. She reached around him and undid the ties that held the mask, and slowly pulled it off. His face was pale, and his skin was rough. The blue scar that graced his right eye was quite pronounced, one of his immediately noticeable features. One thing his face held, that stood out more than anything, was emotion. It wasn't exactly something Sareena could pin, but surely there was a reason he wore the mask. She could hear it in his voice, when he did speak, not caring was more than difficult to him. Maybe, he smiled under the mask, or gritted his teeth in frustration. All the emotion was hidden behind this mask. She wondered if she should have put it back on him, but she couldn't bear the thought of him using it again. She put his mask down beside him, she would rather endure his anger than have him hide behind it again. Maybe he might just be angry. Yet all of this was conditional, if he wakes up, she thought. If he wakes up.

She sat and watched him for hours, a million thoughts at a time racing through her mind. Yet still she sat, waiting for him to wake up, so still he lay, so very... still... She slept, and waited, and slept, and waited. Days passed, yet still she did not stop, not a moment went by that she didn't watch for any kind of movement, anything to show he still lived. But nothing, long after she could stand on her own two feet, she still waited.

As if it he could hear her, she spoke. Her first sound in days.

"please wake up." she said it, sounding so small, and voiceless. Without Sub Zero, she would be alone, as she had been for so long, she may as well have been back with Quan Chi.

"WAKE UP!" She shouted as she threw her fists onto him.

"Wake up you bastard, you are not going to just leave me here after that. You have to wake up, you were supposed to protect me, you have to wake up, wake up!" She shouted these words in vain as tears filled her eyes, and she could do nothing more but quietly sob over his body.

Sub Zero didn't react, his pulse was the same weak beat as it had been so many days ago, and the sadness of being alone swept over her, but only for an instant, she had been alone all her life. It was foolish to think that it would so quickly change, and that she would soon live happily ever after. Nothing ever worked like that for her, every chance she would get was always cruelly striped from her, like an eternal punishment.

"Well then just die," she said coldly contrasting her words spoken not an hour ago. "If that heart of yours is going to stop beating, then just let it be now." Her voice was heavy with resent. She got to her feet and turned her back to the blue garbed cryomancer. She hesitated, foolishly letting all her emotions come in for only a moment before they would be forced into a locked door, and forgotten. As if his body had been waiting for exactly this moment, he let out a cough.

Sareena turned to see his vibrant blue eyes open. Her eyes widened and a strange mix of thoughts flooded in, it was like her determination to leave him had been suddenly drained by thought that he might actually live.

"You bastard," She muttered under her breath. She walked to him, still on the ground, and kneeled by his body, and brought her fist down on his chest, the force caused Sub Zero to jerk upwards, and then slouch, his head bent over, as the cold mist of his breath slowly rolled off his face.

"Don't go..." he muttered. He put ihs hand on her shoulder, and lifted his head, to look Sareena in her eyes. IN them, Sareena saw a lifetime of suffering, of enduring impossibilities. She could see that Sub Zero had been tormented by the ghosts of his past, but what made her blood run colder than the man sitting in front of her, was the words he spoke after. With deafening clarity, he said.

"Bi Han is alive."

**So... yea, if him being out for a week seemed a bit odd, it will be explained... ****If you have some questions about the story direction, or something that already happened, don't be afraid to PM me. Please leave a review, (I feel bad for asking, maybe I shouldn't...) nah! **

**I went back and rewrote this chapter, cause I just wasn't satisfied with how it turned out last time.  
><strong>


	10. Memories

**Okay, so last chapter was a bit short, (I'm not good with writing time lapses...) but anyway, next chapter. **

Sub Zero was disorientated, to say the least. A dark haze blocked the image of a young boy, barely into his teens. The drop of blood that ran down his face was a burning flame every inch it moved. Pain would've been shown if shock had not overshadowed it. Kuai Liang fell to his knees, wide eyes aimed at his older brother. He stumbled for something to say, but he had been so easily thrown off, he could not get the word past his head. Blood ran down a small blade, fresh red blood that stained the ice dagger and gave it a sinister tint. Bi Han let the drop hit the floor, before it dissipated and covered the floor with icy runoff.

"We share blood, we are not brothers." He said coldly as he pointed a finger to the child. His cold eyes held nothing of the brother Kuai Liang had known not a day ago. In one night Bi Han had undergone a shift in character that resembled a butterfly's. Except what he had become was not beautiful. No he was a paradigm of evil.

As Sub Zero viewed the scene of himself, he felt a sense of helplessness. He lost Bi Han that day, even before Scorpion he had been dead. Bi Han was lost to the evil inside him. Repressed memories of Sub Zero's childhood began to surface, everything before he met his friend Smoke, that he had so painfully forced himself to forget. As the shattered images of Bi Han steadily going insane over the seven years that heralded his death. His schizophrenia taking him over, as he would spend forever talking to someone he called Saibot.

The name sent a chill down Kuai Liang's spine. Over the years he had grown to resent his elder, who's insanity was becoming a thing of fear for his brother. Kuai Liang had learned to address him as Noob, it seemed fitting, as Bi Han was dead, and he couldn't bear to use the name that had been forced upon either of the brothers. Noob, was not Kuai Liang's brother. Noob was the thing he had become, his evils and insanity channeled into the same body. Maybe it was by choice, or perhaps he hadn't come to terms with his brothers death. Regardless when Noob was killed at the hands of Scorpion, Kuai Liang was thrown into a state of depression and forced into his brother's shoes, taking up his mantle within the Lin Kuei was the ultimate act of hostility, and the final straw.

After Noob's death, he was forced into his shoes, his mantle was placed upon him, and as Tundra, he was Sub Zero's replacement. But Sub Zero was not the one who was killed, he was not the one who was being replaced, Noob was. The Lin Kuei revered Sub Zero for his merciless nature, and ruthless methods, but that was not Sub Zero, Sub Zero was Bi Han, and Bi Han was Kuai Liang's brother. No, this was Noob Saibot, the two parts of Bi Han's insanity, were the reason he could slaughter families without regard. Bi Han would never have done any such atrocities. With Noob Saibot among the best of the Lin Kuei, it made sense he was the first choice, and volunteer of The Cyber Initiative. But his death left a void, and a suit tailored to a cryomancer, tailored to Kuai Liang. He was expected to go willingly, to become a mindless shell. Noob Saibot would have, but Bi Han would not, Kuai Liang would not.

He made plans to flee with his childhood friend Smoke, and his elder's friend, Cyrax, who were also chosen for the Cyber Initiative. They fled yet Cyrax was immediatley captured, leaving Smoke, and Kuai Liang to unwittingly become part of a larger plot, for earthrealm's freedom. But the shadows of their past would not let them be. The Automated Sektor, and Cyrax pursued them tirelessly, Smoke was eventually captured, and automated, again turned against him.

A wave of regret swept over Sub Zero as he remembered the fight with his three assassins. He could have done... something, anything to keep from losing Smoke a second time. He would have done anything. He thought of his body, trapped there in the netherealm a mess of metal and flesh. Even Frost was probably suffering in the Netherealm right now. Bi Han, Smoke, Frost, all of them wasting away in the endless torture, all of them betrayed him, and all of them he could have saved.

As these thoughts flooded in, the dark aura that surrounded images of his past began to cloud over, and it seemed as if he was moving through the world. He almost choked on the yellow fog of the Netherealm, as it opened to reveal a black figure. For a second Sub Zero thought it was contrast that made him appear so, but this man was entirely head, to toe black. It was like he was soaked in still paint. As he stood among the cliffs of the Netherealm he was accompanied by two more figures, one was a splitting image, black as night, but he dripped an awful tarlike substance, and it was like he was made of it, his skin shifting constantly, like liquid under glass. The other stood shorter, but it was made of a matte grey metal that constantly spat smoke.

Sub Zero was filled with rage as he recognized his friend, once again a shell to be used as another puppet. But he wondered as to who the puppeteer was, he focused on the black figure as his view shifted.

_No,_ Sub Zero thought, _It can't be._ But as the black figure looked into his immaterial eyes, he saw it. The face, under the mask was a mockery of the one he wore in life, the robes, the stature, everything a shadow of his living form. _Noob Saibot, _He thought again, so coldly. The Black figure would have seen nothing, but he knew Sub Zero was there, he looked to the nothingness, and spoke in Bi Han's mutilated voice.

"Hello, brother."

**Okay so I finally figured out what it is, AU, Alternate Universe. So my story is slightly AU, heavily relying on Canon. I know this one was also a bit short, but hey, confrontation next chapter, some big things I get to advance it quite a bit. Thank god, to be honest though, this story isn't turning out like I hoped, I think I may consider rewriting it. I'm going to see this one through to the end though, I promise. **


	11. Regret

Sub Zero sat panting heavily in front of a frozen Sareena. He didn't make any movements for a few moments, until his whole body abruptly jerked forward to let out the vomit that had been building up. He was suddenly quite grateful that Sareena had removed his mask. He turned to reach out and grab his mask, but before he could humor the thought of putting it back on, another hand snatched it from the ground. Sub Zero looked up to see Sareena holding his mask, he gestured for her to return it, but all she said, was.

"Not until you give me some answers!"

Sub Zero sighed before muttering, "I guess I kind of owe them to you huh?" He had a sorry tone to his voice that made Sareena almost forget about her anger.

Sareena let out another sigh, and then kneeled to look Sub Zero in the eye, "are you alright?" She asked.

Sub Zero waited before replying, "I'm fine."

"Good," Sareena said before loosing a blow that winded Sub Zero.

His head went back into the dirt and he gave Sareena a puzzled, and pained, look.

"That's for putting me through that you bastard." Sareena said coldly.

Sub Zero looked to the ground, defeatedly, he asked, "what do you want to know."

"Why are you helping me," she more demanded than anything.

"Bi Han, Smoke, Cyrax, Johnny, Jax, Sonya, Kitana, Frost, and Kung Lao." He stopped for a second, "Bi Han was my brother, the day he came back from that mission, where he met you, he gave me this," Sub Zero touched a finger to his scar. "After that day he became insane, and evil. He was schizophrenic too, Noob, and Saibot. I called him by that for his other voice, and him. I never liked calling him Bi Han, or Sub Zero." Sub Zero didn't spend anymore time thinking about it, he returned his focus to Sareena waiting for another question.

"You were both named Sub Zero?"

"Not originally, once Noob died I took up his codename, to honor the brother I knew, who was also long dead. I guess it was a bit foolish, but I was also in flight of automation, they would have turned me into a machine, and made me no different than Noob. Smoke, and Cyrax were to join me, they were... friends, but Cyrax was caught almost immediately, and Smoke... I lost him too."

"The others you mentioned?"

"They were all my friends, and the one, Frost, she was my apprentice. She was a cryomancer, like me, but she was arrogant and hostile. She wouldn't learn discipline, and in the end she attacked us, the Lin Kuei, and killed many. I killed her." Sub Zero paused to put some distance in the air, "the last ones were my friends, all of them I had fought with since I left my clan so long ago, all of them died at the hands of the Deadly Alliance. Except for me."

"You said you left your clan, but then you said Frost attacked your clan?"

"After Shinnok's second defeat I came back to my clan to find it under Sektor's control, I challenged him and won, I'd become grandmaster of The Lin Kuei. Many years later I joined up with Raiden, and the forces of light, to fight the Deadly Alliance. That's where I lost them, and I'd thought I lost Frost too, but it turned out she was still alive, and she made her way back to Earthrealm. When Frost attacked, we lost... many. Many who relied on me."

"So," she took a moment, "why are you helping me?"

Sub Zero looked to the sky, "fuck if I know, maybe some kind of mix of a stupid penance and sympathy." He looked up to Sareena, and held out his hand for his mask. She took a moment before shoving it into his hands.

"One more thing," mumbled Sareena.

"Hmm?" In a moment Sareena wheeled around and kicked Sub Zero back into the dirt. His head viscously whipped into the ground, right before he got up and gave Sareena another puzzled look.

"It doesn't matter where they're from, don't you ever tell a girl she's just a penance," Sareena shouted to.

Sub Zero lightly chuckled to himself, though he was the only one who found it funny.

"So after all this, it turns out you have feelings after all!"

Sareena looked to Sub Zero, "I could say the exact same thing for you!" She said as she held her hand out to him. He took it, and instantly Sareena regretted it. His icy hands sent a chill through her entire body, and as soon as he was on his feet, she pulled her hand in.

"Damn it! Yeah, go ahead and freeze the girl who's trying to help you up!" Sub Zero quickly rushed to Sareena's side, and grasped her hand, Sareena cringed, expecting another icy shock, but her hands met a warm surface, and almost instantly the cold feeling was gone.

"But, you froze my hand!" She said in shock.

"I'm sorry, the ice across my arms is subconscious, yet if I want to I can dissipated it. It's a defense mechanism, more than anything."

He held her hand within his own for a moment, and Sareena made no attempt to protest.

"Are you okay?" He asked in his low voice.

"Yea," she lightly spoke, "Yes," she corrected herself more clearly.

Sub Zero let go of her hand, and she slowly withdrew it.

"We need to leave here," Sub Zero said slowly, "I made a promise I fear I've long since broken.

"Wait, where are we going?"

Sub Zero paused, suddenly unaware how to explain.

"What do you know of The Dragon King?"

"Next to nothing."

Sub Zero sighed, it would be hard to quickly explain the state of things, and worse he felt as though his promise had been long broken. It had been at least a week since the meeting of Earhrealm's Defenders.

Sub Zero continued on, as he began to explain the state of things to Sareena. It was a rather quick, one sided explanation. There was only so much Sub Zero could say, as he only knew what Shujinko had told him. He only knew what he wanted to hear. That the Dragon King could be defeated.

Shao Khan's Palace stood tall as ever. However the thought ran through his head, that the Palace was likely built for The Dragon King. Sub Zero began to approach. It struck him as funny, that so often a palace of a warlord who conquered realms, killing any and all who oppose him. Would have a home that anyone could just walk into.

However before he could continue. His attention was caught by something else. In the courtyard, it was a common sight to see, but to Sub Zero, the portal to the Neatherealm was a gateway to something else.

Sub Zero stared silently at the portal only one thought racing through his head.

"Brother."

**Okay, sorry about it being so damn long. I am still working on this, and I will see it through. However, I'm thinking about re-writing everything from Chapter 7, if I could get some input here. (Preferably in PM form to keep reviews... review-y. As always please review, and constructive criticisms are also welcome, but be aware that there is a line. I'm also starting to work on a few of my own stories, and in between school it's going to be hard to give an accurate estimate of my next chapter. Hopefully it will be soon as I am excited to write the next few chapters.**


End file.
